1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the construction of an inner sole for a shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inner soles for shoes are in common use. The purpose generally of an inner sole is to provide a cushioned walking effort. Further, in general, inner soles are of a single layer construction, they retain moisture and are adversely affected by it, they become compressed and also do not provide significant insulation.
It is desirable to have an inner sole of a construction which is resistant to compression, which readily evaporates absorbed moisture and which provides effective insulation.